


how it should have gone

by lanasmyfeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, My take, Swan-Mills, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanasmyfeather/pseuds/lanasmyfeather
Summary: My take on how season 7 episode 2 should have happened, viva la swan queen!





	how it should have gone

**Author's Note:**

> I was heartbroken by the episode, so I had to write something that made me happier.  
> I own nothing tho.

"Help, I have been captured by lady Tremaine. Send Emma and Regina. And Captain Hook."

 

* * *

 

Henry looked on as lady Tremaine stalked out of the room. The look in Drizellas eyes was hesitant, like she was trying to find her way out of the situation. Henry felt like he had to say something, to try and give her an out. Drizella didn't seem as cold hearted as her mother, so maybe there was a chance to reason with her.

"Whatever she wants you to do to me, you don't have to do it. You seem a lot nicer than she is."

A smirk spread on Drizellas face as the small hint of hesitancy disappeared as fast as it had appeared. "I'm not." drawing a dagger under her cape, she approached Henry confidently. "Where did you hide the slipper?"

When suddenly there was a splashing light as two people jumped out of portal into the room. The guards raised their swords but that was futile. Other figure handled the blade with an expert precision and the guards stood no chance. They fell to the floor just as Drizella asked:

"And who are you?!"

"I'm his mother!" growled the other figure, raising her hand swiftly.

Henry watched as Drizella flew against the wall next to him, the dagger clattering to the floor. Henry raised his eyes and looked at the two of his favorite people in all of the realms.

"You are his mother? Really Regina? You couldn't have said 'we are his mothers'? It's accurate and it sounds way more badass." Emma was huffing as she cleaned her sword before returning it to its place on her waist.

"Well excuse me Emma, the woman had a blade against OUR sons throat, I didn't exactly have the time to think about how to express our motherhood before knocking her out." Regina deadpanned waving her hands around, annoyed.

Henry was looking at them, smiling fondly. It has been years since he last saw his mothers but things felt just as homey as they had before. He knew that no matter how much they bickered, it was coming from a place of warmth, had for the longest of times.

"Hey moms." Henry said and two set of eyes fixated on him. They sprung from their place by the door towards him, Emma making quick work on the knots behind his back and Regina taking a hold of his cheeks, looking for any signs of injury.

He could feel his hands free from behind his back and he pulled them tightly around the two woman in a bone crushing hug. Two sets of arms held on just as tightly and few sets of sniffles were heard, but it was unsure which of the three of them they came from.

Emma and Regina pulled back enough to let him get up. Regina let out a small gasp as she had to gaze up to her little prince. Images flashed in her mind, memories of the times when Henry had been only a baby. Oh how tiny he had been.

It was clear to see that same memories were swirling in Emma's mind. The memories Regina had given her about Henry's childhood were the best gift she had ever received. It had taken her a long time but she had thanked Regina properly for them.

"Its me, I promise." Henry laughed. He knew it must be a shock how big he was, which is why he let them have their sweet time.

Regina was the first one to speak. "You grew up." she reached her hands to cup Henry's cheeks again. She brushed her thumbs on a slight unevens of his skin and smiled tearfully.

Emma lifted her hand to Henry's shoulder, squeezing tightly, sporting a very similar watery smile as Regina as she added. "You look good kid."

Their sweet family moment was shattered as they heard noises.

"Okay, we gotta go!" Emma said as she and Regina pulled Henry out of the house.

 

* * *

 

They ran further and further into the woods until they had to stop to catch their breath. Henry told them they weren't far away from his home. He noticed his brunette mother seemed extra tired from the run, so heading home seemed to be the thing to do before exchanging more information on anything.

In a short walk away there was a small cottage, just small enough for the needs of one person. They entered and Henry set out to make a fire in the oven. He didn't notice Emma helping Regina to sit and them whispering quietly. When he did turn around, they were both just staring at him in wonder.

"So tell us kid, what is going on? Why did you call us? I mean you were obviously in a jam, but what caused this particular one." Emma asked, sitting down next to Regina on the table.

Henry huffed as he sat down as well, laying his hands on the table. What calmed him instantly was his brunette mother taking his hand in hers. They shared a quick smile before Henry started to tell a story about Cinderella. Emma who had grown up with the Disney versions of everything still had hard time to keep a straight face whenever a new characteristic was revealed, but Regina helpfully elbowed her a few times not to interrupt Henry's story.

"Cinderella might not even like me. I mean if I was running for my life I would ditch the glass heels too. I just... I have no idea what she thinks of me." Henry finished.

Both mothers were looking at him, smiling sadly. Henry tried to shrug it off, but now Emma reached for his other hand, making him look at her. "We will help you find her kid."

"What? You will?" Henry was taken aback.

"Of course we will! We are your mothers and we just got you back. There is no way we will be leaving now." Regina jumped in to boost Emma's answer.

"But what about Storybrooke? What about Hook?" something seemed to only now register in his mind. "Wait, where is Hook?"

He noticed how rigid Regina's posture got the second he mentioned Hook, how cold her eyes suddenly were. He also noticed how Emma's other hand reached out under the table, clearly grasping Regina's other hand. They shared a quick glance that somehow seemed to hold a thousand words.

"What is going on? Mom? Ma?" Henry couldn't hide his confusion.

"I'm no longer with Hook." Emma said without a hesitation, with definite lightness. Henry didn't say anything but his eyes got wider as he waited to hear more. Emma didn't disappoint.

"I'm with your mom."

That made Henry's mouth snap open. He looked back and forth between his mothers wildly. He had never told either of them, or anyone for that matter, that as a child he had wished with all his might that his parents would end up together. It was obvious how much they cared for each other, how much they were willing to risk if the other one was in danger. After he had gotten over his whole 'evil queen' thing, it had cleared out for him. His two mothers had been made for each other since the beginning and Henry had been sure they were each others happy ending.

After he heard about Regina's relationship with Robin and Emma's relationship with Killian, he had felt that maybe actively wishing for that was wrong. But he never gave up hope. He didn't particularly like Hook and especially not the way he treated his mother. He knew he had no right to mess in on his mothers relationship, but hearing that she finally realised she was better off made him really happy.

And these news were the best he ever could have hoped for.

Two mothers were waiting nervously of his reaction, Regina now squeezing Emma's hand under the table so hard that Emma was sure she was gonna break something. They had wanted to tell Henry right away but him being away in other realms out of their reach had made it impossible. But when the call from Henry had appeared they hadn't hesitated for a second. They let the town and everyone they cared about know that they would be gone for an unknown amount of time because their child needs them and so here they were. Reunited as a family. They just hoped Henry's reaction to the news was gonna be a good one.

"Finally!" was the first word out of Henry's mouth as he leaped to hug his mothers over the table. Relieved sob escaped from Regina's throat as she wrapped her arms tightly around her son. She was so relieved and so happy that things were like they were in this moment. She was with her son and the love of her life.

"So you are okay with this? Me being with Emma?" Regina seeked for confirmation, because still after all these years she only wanted to be sure Henry accepted her.

"Of course I am! What child wouldn't want his parents to be together?" Henry was beaming from ear to ear. Both mothers matched his smile and Henry could see how they both relaxed in a way he had never witnessed before.

Emma lifted her arm around Regina's shoulders and pulled her into her side tightly. Regina reached out to kiss Emma's cheek sweetly before her eyes returned to her son. Her brilliant, brave, now already grown up son.

"How did this happen?" Henry was eager to know. He had written his fare share of love stories, but he was quite sure not even the author would have been able to write something so unique as his two mothers. It must have been fate more than anything else.

"Well, after you left people really started to look for their happy endings. So many people have found each other, that Archie does more weddings than counseling. He had to close up his business. It was actually quite of a normal day for me, I had been at work, I had just made it home when your mother bursts in on the front door clearly upset." Regina started a story and Emma continued.

"I had had all the time in the world to think about what I wanted in life. The whole relationship I had with Hook was filled with such severe lows only to be matched with mediocre highs, that when you added them all next to each other it was clear that he wasn't the one for me. I had been blind. I had many people tell me that Hook wasn't the one over the years but I was too wrapped in my own bubble to notice. I'm not exactly sure what triggered it, but I broke up with him." Emma shuttered and Regina nuzzled her cheek to calm her. "Lets just say it didn't go down well, one more proof that this wasn't it. I would be lying if I said that I never had any feelings for your mom. Of course I did, I feel like I've always had. But things happened, first Robin and then Killian and things got complicated. But she is the one. Always has been. You know?" Emma hadn't lost her signature awkwardness when talking about feelings, but the brilliant smile that had been gone for a while had made a come back.

"So basically she bursts into my home, upset and as she put it, in a need of a hug." Regina laughed lightly. "Long story short, she ended up confessing her feelings for me when we had been hugging in my foyer for 20 minutes. It was just so very Emma." Regina smiled again, this time fondly, looking at Emma.

Henry couldn't do much more than to beam. This gave him hope. If her parents had found their way to each other, even when it had taken them actual years to do so, maybe he could find love as well. Be it with Cinderella or not.

"There is something else Henry." Regina looked at her son again. Henry knew that look well. His mother was unsure, searching, trying to figure out how to bring something up with him. Henry had always appreciated the care in which Regina handled news, it showed definite care and consideration towards the recipient.

Regina seemed to have found something she was looking for as she continued. "We got together a good number of years ago, but something we didn't expect happened quite recently." she stopped for a while, waiting for her words to sink in. "Henry, I'm pregnant."

In seconds Henry had gotten up and rounded his small table to bury himself in between his mothers. They held him as he laughed and then started crying. Emma and Regina exchanged worried looks on top of his head. They had no idea how Henry would react to having a sibling, it had never really been a topic before.

"Henry?" Regina whispered, her voice shaking with worry. "Henry, are you okay?"

Henry lifted his head and laughed joyfully, in a way that closely resembled the way he used to laugh as a 11 year old. That wasn't enough to put his mothers at peace, so after he calmed down, he was more than happy to share his feelings.

"Of course I'm okay, this is fantastic! But mom, how can you-" Henry was back on thinking mode, knowing full well that her brunette mother had cursed herself ages ago and she wasn't able to carry children.

"True love kid." Emma smirked victoriously. Henry and Emma locked eyes and simultaneously lifted their hands to a high five. That caused both of them to giggle and Regina couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

"I've missed you, Henry." Emma said and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back just as fiercely, feeling same kind of contentment he had as a teenager when he had both of his mothers with him.

"Do you know which one it is yet?" Henry asked and looked between the two women.

"You'll have a baby sister." Regina was tearing up again and took the offered hand Emma was extending towards her.

"A bit hormonal that mother of yours." Emma whispered to Henry.

That made Henry shoot up from the bench and turn towards his mothers with a steel in his eyes. The two woman were like magnets and they snuggled to each other instantly with their eyes never leaving Henry.

"YOU ARE PREGNANT AND YOU DECIDE TO START HOPPING IN PORTALS, NOT KNOWING WHAT KIND OF SITUATION YOU ARE FACED WITH?!" Henry couldn't help but to raise his voice.

As his loud voice came as a surprise, it didn't leave Regina speechless. She hadn't been the queen for nothing. She had always something to say.

"There was no way in hell I would have let my true love to go jumping between realms alone, to our son no less, who we haven't seen in years. There was no way me and your sister were gonna stay home for this. What if something happened to you two and I would never hear about it? You two are my family and I would never leave you alone. You better understand that Henry Mills." Regina's words were sure, said without an inch of hesitation, with the fierceness and loyalty only she could have.

Henry felt like thanking higher powers that he, and later on his little sister, had a mother like Regina Mills. And it seemed that Emma was thinking the exact same thing if her adoring look was anything to go by.

"I did try to tell her." Emma shrugged, having known Regina long enough that even entertaining an idea like that had been futile.

"Oh shush." Regina jabbed Emma on the side and Emma moved a bit further away on the bench. That made the brunette pout which seemed to be something the blonde couldn't quite resist as she was back within seconds to plant a sweet kiss on the plump red lips.

Looking at his parents Henry had no doubts that they would be able to find Cinderella together. Their team of three would be invincible, always had been. Always would be.


End file.
